


The Morning After

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambassador Katara (Avatar), Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Zuko and Katara had confessed their feelings for one another the night before. Its the morning after and Katara's freaking out about what just happened. Luckily a certain someone was there to tell her not to worry.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 67





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another Zutara one shottttttttt gahhhhh lol. Hope you guys liked it!!  
> As always, I do not own Avatar sadly :(

Katara opened her sapphire eyes when the first rays of the morning sun had hit her bare tan skin. She winced slightly when she had stretched out her arms above her head, blushing when she had remembered as to why she was feeling sore throughout her whole body after she had woken up the next morning. She turned over in the bed from the open window and smiled at the sleeping Fire Lord that was next to her. If she was honest with herself, she was still in shock that she was here in this very room. 

Katara still couldn’t believe that last night had truly happened. Zuko and Katara had finally confessed their feelings for one another. Granted, they didn’t know that they would be sleeping together right after the confession. Things between them had escalated from slow, passion kisses that she has been yearning for years. Zuko’s hands were warm and soft as they had traveled down her body.

Suddenly, those happy thoughts of last night had started to turn into panic when Katara had realized that she was still in the Fire Lord’s chambers. She had spent the night here and any minute now a servant would be coming into the chambers for his morning tea and breakfast before he must go into meeting throughout the day, meetings that she has to go as well because she held the title of Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe. 

Katara must leave before she was discovered literally naked in his bed and she was not ready for that kind of attention from other council members or hell, by a servant. Rumors would spread like wildfire. She sat up on the bed and scanned around the room for any signs of blue that would be her clothing, frowning when she saw a blue tunic that was further in the room. 

She needs to start planning a way on how to sneak past the hallway quietly, knowing that there will be guards posted everywhere and does not want to be seen by any of them. Katara took a deep breath as she gathers the dark red sheets around herself tightly before attempting to slip out of the bed. However, a warm hand had caught her wrist, stopping her from leaving. 

“I can practically hear you thinking Katara.” A raspy voice said. “What’s wrong?”

Katara worried her lower lip when she had turned around to face Zuko. He raised his good brow in confusion as he moved closer to her when he had sat up on the bed. “I-I need to leave before one of the servants come with your morning tea and breakfast,” she explained in a hush whisper.

“You don’t need to worry about them Katara.”

“Z-Zuko—”

The young Fire Lord shook his head as he held up a hand for her to stop talking any further. He didn’t say anything right away when he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist in order to bring her closer to his chest. “I mean it. Do not worry about the others. I’ve waited years to finally have you in my arms and to tell you how much I’m in love with you.” Katara closed her eyes tightly when she could feel his head on her shoulder and nuzzled his nose against her neck. “I don’t regret on what we did last night. I hope that you didn’t either Katara.”

Katara turned her head enough so she could stare into her golden eyes. “I don’t regret it either. Not one bit. Last night was wonderful. Amazing. You were wonderful. My stupid head went completely left when I had woken up this morning,” she told him, nibbling her lip.

Zuko chuckled against her neck at her comment and tighten his hold on her waist to bring her even closer to him. “You thought I was wonderful?” he asked, watching Katara’s whole face flushed red. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked, frowning with concern as he searched her face. 

“I am a bit sore,” Katara answered truthfully, not wanting to lie to him when he had asked that question. “It’s normal for women though!” she assured him when she saw his good eyebrow wrinkling up with concern. “Suki had mentioned—”

Zuko pulled away from her neck to cock his head slightly to the side in surprise. “You talked to the Kyoshi warrior about me?” he asked with a smirk. 

“I-I mean ummm—”

“Its okay Katara,” Zuko told her reassuringly in order to help her calm down as she was starting to panic once again. “I’ve uh, been talking to Toph.” He told her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Katara turned her whole body in order to stare at him with a questionable eyebrow. “Toph? Not Uncle Iroh?” 

Zuko cleared his throat and sighed. “You can’t exactly lie to her. She’ll know. So, I didn’t have a choice.” 

Katara nodded in understanding. “Good point,” she said with a laugh, trying to picture Zuko and the blind earthbender having a conversation about her and Toph giving him love advice. She sighed and looked down at her fiddling fingers. “I should go though. You have meetings soon.”

She gasped when Zuko pulled her onto the plush of pillows that was surrounding the bed, closing her eyes when Zuko’s mouth molded onto hers in a deep kiss that made her head spin. “Zuko!” she yelled, trying not to moan when he started to leave a trail of kisses along her collarbone. “We can’t be late.”

“Actually, we can be late.” Zuko said with a chuckle when Katara looked at him in confusion as he pulled away from her neck. He didn’t say anything for a brief second when he had leaned down to give her a kiss on her lips. “I cancelled everything. Also,” he smirked when he saw her eyes widen when his hand found its way to one of her breasts and started to play with it lightly. “No servants will be coming in. Which means we can stay in here all day long.” 

“But what about—” 

Zuko placed a finger on her lips to keep her from talking and started to trace the lines of her lips with it. “Don’t worry about them,” he tells her again. “Understand?”

“I understand.”

“Good. Now, let’s have a repeat of last night. We literally have all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? Leave a comment and let me knowwww:)


End file.
